Headsets used for communicating over telecommunication systems include one or more microphones and speakers. The speaker portion of such a headset can be enclosed in a housing that may cover a portion of one or both ears of the user, thereby interfering with the user's ability to hear his/her own voice during a conversation. This in turn can cause the conversation to sound unnatural to the user, and degrade the quality of user-experience of using the headset.